Spilled Blood
by Abookbabe
Summary: Don't you think Kaye gave into Roiben a little too easily? Alternate ending to Ironside. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Roiben's Pov **

It was the day. The day that produces either war or freedom. Whether I'd die or rule. And another day without Kaye.

How I long to hold her in my arms and never let go. How I long to go down to my knees and beg for the forgiveness I did not deserve. I thought of the way she'd whisper in my ear, words of love and comfort. I thought of the way everything was better when she was around. And I thought of the way she must hate me now.

I shook my head. _Get yourself together. _I scolded myself. I can't let anything distract me today. I have to kill today. No matter who's blood I'd have to spill.

**Kaye's Pov**

The Light Queen readied me for battle. She thought I hated Roiben enough to kill him. She said to use his name if I'm losing. She's not as clever as I thought.

**Roiben's Pov**

I stepped out onto the arena head held high and arms stiffly at my sides. Just like how a ruler isn suppose to look. Powerful. Fearsome. They introduced me and the exile fey went cheered madly. I have to fight for them, for my people, no matter what.

The announcer then introduced the Light Queen. My hands tightened in anger. She tricked me that night, she made sure Kaye saw.

And then they introduced her champion….Kaye Ferch

No

**(A/N: so watcha think? Whats gonna happen Review please)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roiben** Pov

In front of me stood Kaye. My Kaye. No not mine. Her hair spilled down her back, just the way I liked it and her lips were full and taunting me. I wanted to taste those lips again, but not without her consent, which I'll probably never have again.

She wore a black jumpsuit that hugged her body closely and a bow and arrows were her weapons.

She was the champion? No. That would mean I'd have to… No I won't do it not to her. I can't.

The announcer started the duel but we neither of us moved an inch. She walked over slowly to me, face blank of any expression. Eyes glued onto mine, as she walked. My han immediately went to my sword, she didn't seemed fazed by it. She stood directly in front of me now.

"Kaye," I breathed.

She placed a hand over me hand that was over the sword and another hand on my shoulder. Electricity passed between us when she did. I wanted to throw my head back and moan to her touch. I wanted to feel those arms wrapped around me.

She guided m hand to take the sword out and made my hand grip it firmly. The audience was confused but remained silent.

She guided my other hand to hold the sword to. I was in a fighting stance now. She guided the sword to point to her torso.

I watched her to stunned by her closeness and touches to do anything.

"You have to," she whispered into my ear, the way I loved. I understood her words immediately.

"No" I said shocked. She tightened the grip on my hands once more.

As quick as lightning her hands left mine and she spun around, loaded her bow and shot the Light Queen. The crowed went mad. As they continued to scream and shout and yell, Kaye turned back to me. She pulled my shoulders close to hers and stood on her toes. Her body was pressed against mine.

"Rath Roiben Rye, use your sword and stab me."

"NO," I roared, trying to fight against her.

But it was too late. Against my will, my weapon was drove deep into her stomach and pulled out.

She dropped to the floor. I caught her against my chest before she could go all the way down.

"Kaye, KAYE!" I yelled.

Blood covered her.

"Roiben," she said, "I-I'm so sorry. I knew you wanted her, but I had to do it."

What was she talking about? Did she think I wanted the Queen?

"NO KAYE-"

"Shhh," she interrupted soothingly, "You're going to be a great ruler. You're going to live, love, laugh."

"Don't say goodbye Kaye."

She smiled sadly at me. Her heartbeat slowed and she closed her eyes.

"NO KAYE"

I picked her up bridal style and ran out of the arena. Not caring who saw.

I had to get her help.

She had to live.

**[A/N Phew that was long. So whadda think? Good? Bad? Review Please**


End file.
